<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Love by Denebola_Leo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250901">Forbidden Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/pseuds/Denebola_Leo'>Denebola_Leo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Not Beta Read, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/pseuds/Denebola_Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath Midgar, the light isn't always strong enough to push back the creatures that prowl the night. But Tifa is searching for her favorite spot in the darkness...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Lockharts in Final Heaven. Here's some 3am Aerti trash.</p><p>Also, thanks to Karmi for giving the first couple paragraphs a look see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tifa left the train, backpack over her shoulder, spilling out the door with the other citizens of the City of Lights, Midgar. She was running a little late for her date tonight, and she glanced at the people rushing to get to their destinations safely, under the bright, artificial lights provided to the slums by Shinra. It was better than nothing, she supposed, but...there just wasn’t much room on the plates any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humans had flocked to this fortress against the creatures of darkness that still preyed upon the dimmer towns and villages that dotted the world for decades, weary after thousands of years of battling powerful beings that lived in shadows and came out to feed in the night. Long lived beings that held themselves superior to the short lived fodder that sustained them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinra saved lives, as the posters on the brick walls said. Tifa let out a little snort as she made her way towards the Sector Five slums, adjusting her red blouse as she did so. The slums beneath Midgar were...less protected. But it was also where Shinra kept some of its more intelligent secrets, sated with synthetic blood. The bright lights above left sharp shadows below, and it was well known by slum dwellers where not to go, where the light was too weak or the darkness too deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t known when she first came down here, but she sure did now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tifa walked with the dwindling group, she took her leave towards an alley behind two dilapidated buildings. Windows were shrouded, but the sounds and scents of meals heavily seasoned with garlic being cooked wafted into her nose. She adjusted her backpack and listened to the sound of the wine bottle clinking gently against paper cushioned glass, making her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Further she went through the shadowy alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alley opened up, leading to an abandoned street coated in a pale, weak light. There were wooden stands here where merchants would sell their wares during the morning, when a mix of the light above and the sun would keep the area safe. By the afternoon it was deserted again, left to the monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa strolled down the street, looking at the makeshift counters that had a few bits of leftover vegetables or a forgotten coin laying on them. Tiny pebbles crunched beneath her shoes as she walked closer and closer to the edge of the slums, the most dangerous place for humans like her. She could even make out a few stars near the horizon and a gibbous moon hanging near the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silhouette of a church greeted her to her left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned towards it, admiring the stonework of the abandoned building. It was old when Midgar was being built, hallowed ground to worship the sun. A similar church was in her neighborhood on the Sector Seven Plate. But, she liked this one more. It was peaceful and secluded, away from prying eyes. If anyone saw what she was about to do, she would be shunned, or worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand grasped the brass handle, and she pushed the large, wooden door open, the dilapidated chapel greeting her. Dim light came through the stained glass windows and holes in the roof, illuminating it just enough for her to see as she walked towards the front of the altar. Floorboards creaked with every step; if her date hadn’t been alerted to her presence already, she would know she was here now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa looked around, then took off her backpack. Unzipping it she first removed a red blanket that she unfolded and gently placed on the floor. Next came the wine bottle followed by a wine glass and some cheese and crackers wrapped on a paper plate; not exactly fancy. She stuffed the plastic wrap in a side pocket, then sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She helped herself to a cracker, then went to open the bottle with a corkscrew she had at the bottom of the pack. Tifa soon found herself with a glass of red wine that she sipped frequently, patiently waiting for Aerith. It was sweet and warm, perfect for the evening. She hoped Aerith would enjoy it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A small giggle came from her as she lazily scanned the chapel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my. Are you getting tipsy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa owlishly turned her head towards the back of the chapel. A familiar figure was walking closer to her, wearing a purple dress; tonight, her chestnut hair was tied loose and wavy. She waved while holding a small bouquet of pink roses. “I told you, Aerith, I’m a featherweight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith let out a carefree laugh as she sat on the blanket, watching as Tifa downed the rest of her second glass. She fiddled with the bouquet before handing it to her. “For you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa beamed at the gift, sniffing the heavy scent of the flowers before carefully putting them in her backpack. “Thank you, Aerith!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Aerith tilted her head to the side as she watched Tifa hesitate to refill her glass. “You don’t have to force yourself, y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa shook her head, her finger lazily dancing on the rim of her glass. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Well, at least eat a little more!” Aerith picked up a piece of cheese, placed it on a cracker, and held it up. There was a look of longing and curiosity in her emerald eyes that Tifa picked up in the twilight of the church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith slowly held out the morsel, and Tifa opened her mouth. It was gently pushed in, and she enjoyed the taste before washing it down with more wine. “Mm...I wish you could enjoy this with me, Aerith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had asked Tifa before: what does human food taste like? It was a question that was hard to answer, just as the question of what blood tastes was. It tasted good. Just food for a human was unpalatable to a vampire, and blood would make most humans gag. But there was a way for vampires to taste mortal foods, at least in a vague sort of way, as Aerith had explained some time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa shyly moved her raven black hair away from her neck, her ruby eyes flitting from Aerith’s face to her wine glass. Her fingers gently pressed on the skin of her neck, damp with sweat from a sudden flush as the moment neared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at Aerith, the vampire smiling still. “I mean, I don’t need real blood...Shinra keeps me fed. It’s alright if this is too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa licked her lips, though her mouth had suddenly gone dry. Was Aerith having second thoughts as well? She sipped, wetting her tongue. Were they both eager but afraid of hurting the other? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aerith…” Tifa put the glass down, then reached towards Aerith to give her a chaste kiss. “I want you to enjoy this with me,” she whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Aerith’s hands cool her forearms, then climb up towards her shoulders. “I promise I won't take much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa responded by again exposing her neck, her spine tingling as she felt Aerith nuzzle the skin. Little kisses were planted from the crook of her neck to her throbbing pulse point, and she sucked in a sharp breath. Her hands grazed Aerith’s waist, the fabric of her dress satiny smooth as she brought her in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith’s hands on her blouse, one settling on the small of Tifa’s back, the other rising towards her hair. It was tangled in her black tresses, holding her head gently in place. Heat pooled in her belly as the vampire’s kisses became more and more needy, her drunken haze forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause in Aerith’s ministrations, then two sharp prinpicks. She let out a gasp as Aerith’s lips formed a seal on her skin, her blood flowing into her lover’s mouth. She hugged tighter, and the vampire let out a content hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa started to feel a little lightheaded, and she let out a shaky breath. Seemingly understanding, Aerith stopped, her tongue brushing against her creamy neck. She lapped at whatever blood was left, then parted, falling back on her hands as they propped her up. “Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Tifa quivered as a strange, glowing sensation spread through her body. She still felt lightheaded from alcohol and blood loss, but there was something more, something gentle and magical, making a smile grow on her stunned face. She began to laugh, the sound echoing through the chapel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Aerith joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what it feels like?” The vampire giggled, hand to her mouth. “Oh, I hope they can add alcohol to the synthetic blood!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so, too...not that I...didn’t like it.” Tifa helped herself to another bite of cheese and cracker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You...liked it?” Aerith leaned in a bit, hands on her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa nodded before swallowing her mouthful. “Yeah...I mean, afterwards. It feels pleasant.” She felt a blush growing on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...maybe in a couple of weeks, we can do this again.” Aerith scooted closer, letting Tifa lean on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa snuggled up to Aerith, the vampire giving her a loving kiss on her forehead. She was grateful for finding this world of night creatures not as vile as she was led to believe. Someday, she felt, they would be able to be open about their relationship, with Shinra’s advances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>